


Almost Heaven

by Honeyee



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyee/pseuds/Honeyee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because in her eyes, he was neither an avenger nor a traitor. He was simply Sasuke. Her Sasuke. Her husband, her partner, her companion, and her best friend. Hinata loved him. That was what mattered. SasuHina</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Heaven

 

* * *

Sasuke loved her most in the morning when she was Hinata, without the false image and as possessive as he might have sounded, she was his and his alone.

His wife-  _Uchiha Hinata_.

The gentle sound from the alarm clock slowly awoke him and he groaned, draping one arm over his eyes. It was still too early and so he began to doze until the alarm started humming once more. He furrowed his brow, squinting out from beneath his arm, eyeing the time on the clock. Eleven in the morning. Since when did his wife let him sleep this late?

Sasuke was one of the strongest ninjas in Konoha and being an ANBU captain had taken up most of his time. He had been gone on a mission for several months and the night before had been his first night home. They planned on making it special, and indeed they had. Nearly till morning craving one another, desperate kisses, slow and gentle touches, soft caresses and the scent of their love making clung to the air between them. The feeling of contentment and peace was there too.

After the joyful interlude, he would feel the wetness on his shoulders, knew his wife had cried again. That amused him. Hinata always ended up crying after she'd found her own release. She'd apologized and excused her behavior, telling him they were tears of happiness because she'd never experienced such bliss. And in all honestly, neither had he. Sasuke had never known he could feel this way about another human being after having been hurt by the people he cared about so badly before when he was young.

But to his consternation, he found Hinata to be an exception. To Sasuke, who had forgotten what it was like to be loved and admired not for what he possessed or what he appeared to be but for who really was, the quiet inner peace he felt with her was a sheer bliss.

Yet their story wasn't a fairytale where the prince and the princess lived happily ever after. Everything was far from a happy ending and it had been a long journey to get to the point they were at now.

It was too late when he realized how deeply Hinata had wormed her way inside his heart. Sasuke tried pushing her away, afraid that his emotions would ruin him and make him weak. Because he knew that in the process of loving someone was the possibility and risk of being hurt along the way. He had experienced enough sufferings in the past and to be wounded once more was too much. But he realized that the person who was going to be hurt the most in the end wasn't him, but the woman he loved.

He had witnessed Hinata in her most vulnerable, and felt the pang of guilt when she cried because of his hurtful words. It had taken so long for them to convince themselves that pain was not what they longed for one another. But he would relive them. Because he knew they created what they had now, something to be treasured and cherished for a lifetime.

Sasuke turned to his right, taking in the angelic vision of his sleeping wife. She looked so innocent, so trusting, so damned vulnerable when she sleeps. Her long raven tresses in disarray on the pillow, delicate eyelids shielding her milky white orbs against the streaming sunlight. Her eyelashes were startling and velvety against the creaminess of her skin. And her body was magnificent to him.

Smiling, Sasuke reached out to brush a strand of hair behind her shoulder, his fingers lingering against the softness of her skin. Hinata stirred, letting out a little sigh in her sleep then burrowed her head further into the crook of his shoulders. She always complained she looked awful in the morning but he would only laugh and tease her because that's when he loved her most.

For a moment, Sasuke contemplated if he needed to wake her up. His wife had medic-nin duties in the morning and jounin meetings in the afternoon. Hinata hated sleeping in because it ruined her entire schedule. But today, Sasuke thought to himself, would be special and he knew Hinata wouldn't mind. Because today, they would sleep in and wake up in the evening. And in between, they would make love, enjoyed what they could, and made up for every second of lost time.

He was proud when she accepted his unromantic marriage proposal. That she had tears in her eyes when she agreed, throwing her arms around his neck and nearly knocking him down to the ground. It had taken Sasuke a long time before he rid himself of all his shields but Hinata didn't have such problems, of course. Knowing that he was there to protect, to care, and to love her was more than enough.

People around them often reminded him how a tainted man didn't deserve to be happy with a delicate lady like her. But his wife would always hush away his worries.

Because in her eyes, he was neither an avenger nor a traitor.

He was simply Sasuke. Her Sasuke. Her husband, her partner, her companion, and her best friend.

Hinata loved him. That was what mattered.

Sasuke leaned forward, gently trailing a line of kisses from her forehead to the bridge of her nose. She had been his entire world, his weakness, and his strength. He had loved her from a far for so long and now she was his. Sasuke was possessive, but Hinata didn't mind.

He moved his arm, curling them around her waist, curving over her hip before halting the blanket obscuring the rest of her body. Hinata felt a cold breeze ran down against her skin and her eyes fluttered open to see his dark orbs staring at her with longing and need. They looked at one another and saw love playing vividly through each other's eyes. Sasuke touched his forehead to hers and Hinata smiled warmly, reaching out to touch his cheek with the back of her hand. To know if he's real, if she wasn't dreaming, that he was safe and sound, and back in her arms at last.

Hinata let out a soft sigh when he pressed his lips on her own. She didn't push him away when he slid his body over hers; instead, she wrapped her arms around his bare shoulders and she took him entirely. Names were whispered towards one another, and words of love were breathed desperately in the height of passion.

He collapsed onto her and quickly, he rolled of on his side taking her with him. The world around them was quiet except for the sound of her heartbeat, as did his own. No words were spoken between them and he wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close against him, afraid that she may run away, leaving him alone once again in the recesses of solitude and darkness.

Because after all those years of searching for the missing pieces of his life, Sasuke had found what he had unconsciously been searching for. He had found the place where he belonged. He was home now. This simple, young, beautiful woman lying contentedly in his arms was his home.

On the bedside table, the alarm clock hummed once more but Sasuke made no move to turn it off. Instead, he combed his fingers through her rumpled hair and brushed a tender kiss against her temple, the gentle sound of the timepiece lulling them back to sleep.

* * *

 

A/N: I just discovered Archive of Our website and I am cross-posting my stories here. Hope you like it! 


End file.
